


an untitled work about our love

by InterestingName



Series: you. you. you. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Short Story, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i did. i do. i'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an untitled work about our love

please don't do this, you don't need to do this.

of course i need to do this, don't be silly.

don't, don't be cruel. you know how i feel. let's just, just for another momen-

what, turn out the lights and kiss you? of course, that's all you really wanted, wasn't it?

no! please, i'm sorry-

i loved you, you know?

                                                                                                                              ***

hello.

hello.

it's been a while.

it's been a long time.

how have you, uh. how have you been?

i- fuck, i can't do this. do you expect me to, what, be  _sorry_? to be-

it's not all about you! maybe i  _missed you_!

maybe i missed you too.

we can't.

i know. oh, i know.


End file.
